Run
by verday
Summary: A girl pointed forward and said "Run" based off of Kuroko no basket and a song called "If you want to get out alive" I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (I don't own either of them)


**I have been listening to the song _If you want to get out alive_ and I thought of the perfect music video for it, but while I did my thoughts drifted to what would make a good story for it too which is how this came to be.**

Run

Six children that were a boy with blond hair and yellow eyes, a tall child with purple hair and matching eyes, a boy with red hair with the tips black and red eyes, a shorter red head with two red eyes, a tan child the same height as the taller of the two red heads with dark blue hair and darker blue eyes, and lastly a green hair child wearing squar glasses hiding his green eyes. All six children looked around them curiously only to find themselves somewhere dark. Underneath them were rocks and unstable sand. A girl with short light brown hair and large brown eyes. She looked only one or two years older than the rest of them. She stared at them for only one or two seconds before she lifted a hand pointing straight ahead of them and said a single word, "Run."

As if held on an invisible string all six of the children stood up and began a slow jog none of them going ahead of the other just jogging in a group. The could feel the sand shift as they ran, but none of them seemed to mind to them this run was fun for them. Every minute that passed they grew until it looked like they were in middle school. A ring suddenly appeared on the taller red head's neck, and as he looked down he saw a face of a black hair male with a single black eye that was visible from his side swept hair. A single mole was underneath it and he smiled gentally in his memory. As he looked back up he saw the other six were wearing matching uniforms, but now they had bored expressions. The tan teen's face kept shifting from a pained look to a bored one. Suddenly he stopped and all of them saw his burst into flames. As he did he held out a fist in front of himself the blond hair teen who was always looking at the dark blue hair teen suddenly became nervous as he ran a bit faster than the others.

The taller red hair teen shuttered but kept running keeping in line with the other three. Suddenly the blond hair man stopped and stood there. "What are ya doing," the taller red hair man demanded as he looked over his shoulder to the blond.

He never got an answer instead he watched as the blond had too burst into flames smiling. The taller red head could have sworn that he heard the blond say "-cchi" as he did. The others could no longer stand running next to one another and all four of them took off. The didn't know what was happening but all of them felt the same dred as they had watched the two others burn to death without so much as a sign. The tall purple hair man suddenly tripped as he fell he grabbed the ankle of the shorter red hair bringing him down with him. The burning purple hair teen burned and the smaller red head caught fire. As the taller red hair man glanced back he saw the smaller red head no longer had two red eyes instead he had one golden one. The only red head left ran faster. He could hardly breath as he ran, but knew that if he even stopped for a second he too would die like the others had. The green hair man who was in front of him before suddenly stopped. As he did he brought his hands above his head like he was shooting a basketball. The red head with black tips was the only one remaining and he ran like he never ran before. The image of the black hair teen he saw with the ring fluttered into the darkness like a ghost. He saw him holding out the ring scowlding him. He felt as if the smaller teen had touched his chest as if to push him down. The red head paused only for a second before he ran faster, afraid of the place he was in. His clothes changed until he was wearing a basketball unifrom with a ten written on it.

He ran faster and faster, he felt a hot sensation in his chest growing as he ran. Soon he saw a light giving him hope that he wouldn't die like the others into a firy oblivian. As got closer that he could just make out a figure on the other side he saw between him and his hope was a giant crevas. He scowlded the opening and he ran as he felt he too was about to burst into flames. As he came to the edge he jumped. He gritted his teeth reaching with one hand towards the edge, but he was already falling. His eyes popped open as he barely touched the edge with his middle finger tip. He fell short of him and his hope, but he stopped as he felt a light touch encircle his wrist. He looked up to see a figure holding him that radiated the same glow as the one he had seen before. He couldn't make out the face as it was blinded out by the shadows. He pulled himself upwards until he was too on the top of the other side of the crevas. The tall red head looked at his savior to see a teen with a baby face and emotionless light blue eyes that matched his hair color. The stared up at the intense teen who was in front of him, the one he had just saved. The tall red head looked back over his shoulder to where he had just ran from. He saw it in a dull gray light. Rocks that rose from everywhere except the path the girl had sent them down. Sand laid as if to guide them to the crevas.

He turned towards the light blue hair teen to see there were now more than just the two of them. On the right side over the other teen's shoulder he saw a guy with glasses and scowlding eyes, a brown hair man with a laugh that seemed to be catching, a cool teen with a small friendly smile, a cat eye teen, a worried eye teen with black hair, and the girl that had ordered them to run. On the left side were everyone he thought he lost on the run, each of them wearing a different basketball uniform. The small boy held out his hand just like the tan teen had before he had burned. The tall red hair teen looked down at his hand and then saw the ring sparkle beneath his uniform and he saw the face of the same boy as before. He was older, but he still had the hair over one eye and the mole underneath the only visible one. However this time he was smiling just like the light blue hair teen in front of him, and he felt a smile creep on his own. He turned back towards the small teen and then gave the other a fist bump smiling. As soon as their fist made contact the white background that surrouned them suddenly grew brighter and brighter until he could no longer see the light blue hair teen in front of him. He opened his eyes to see a hard yellow top with lines that seemed to wrap aroune one another. He lifted his head to look around. He saw a window with the sun setting off in the distance. He scratted the back of his head to see he was in school. He looked at his fist that he had yet to move. Next to it was a smaller hand that was made into a fist that was touching his own. He followed it to see the light blue head teen from his dream. He gave a half of a smile as he looked over at him. "You saved me again," the tall red head teen smirked as he looked over at the smaller teen.

"And you saved me Kagami-kun," the small teen stated as he lifted his head to face the taller teen.

"Woah," the taller of the two, Kagami-kun exclaimed as he fell from his chair, "you were awake Kuroko!?"

"I just woke up," Kuroko answered rubbing his eyes.

"Tsk," Kagami stated as he turned red like his own hair color, and as he looked up at the clock he realized what time it was. "Ah we're late for basketball practice! Coach will kill us."

"It's your fault for falling asleep," Kuroko stated to the paniced teen.

"You fell asleep too," Kagami yelled.

"I only fell asleep because you wouldn't wake up," Kuroko stated giving Kagami puppy dog eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," Kagami demanded as he ran from the room. "Hurry up Kuroko!"

Kuroko grabbed both bags that rested next to him as he got up from his seat. "These are heavey," he mumbled to himself.

He looked over at the sun and gave a sad smile before he moved to the door. He rested his hand on the light switch before pausing one last time as if he was afraid of what would happen. As he turned the light switch off he watched as the entire room turned black. Suddenly it lit up turning yellow before it changed gradually as quick as it could to green. It slowly turned darker to a dark blue color before brightening to a purple. Kuroko watched in amazement though it didn't show on his face at all. Then before turning black it changed to a deep red. Thinking it was over he left not knowing it had one last color to change to. As he left it changed to two colors that seemed to devide the room into a perfect two; one was a light blue and the other was red with spectles of black. Two shadows danced in before changing to fists that met eachother where the windows were bumping eachother before fading altogether.

 **Please comment.**


End file.
